I Think I Love You?
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Blaine doesn't really know what he wants. Kurt isn't going to risk getting hurt. Contains minor spoilers, details inside.


A/N: This is a short one-shot written because I think Blaine is a confused individual. And also because I'm suffering withdrawal from Kurt not appearing at all in "The Comeback."

SPOILERS for: Next week's episode preview, some rumored information about Blaine, and one song coming up later in the season.

Contains some Blaine/Rachel and some Klaine, but not of the fluffy variety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**I Think I Love You?**

"You can do what you want, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and storming toward the door.

Blaine held his hands out. "Look, Kurt—"

"I don't care!" Kurt cut him off, spinning one last time to shoot an icy glare at his friend. It was too bad no one else was in the Dalton common room to witness this epic diva fit. "Go serenade Rachel. I hope she loves it! I hope she gives you everything you want. But don't expect me to be there this time. I can't believe you'd even ask me to do that for you. I hope you're happy, Blaine!"

And he slammed the door.

**:**

Blaine thought the song went well. Maroon 5's "Misery" fit the Warbler's style perfectly, and they'd gotten much more comfortable at singing outside the school. This time the setting was a coffee shop, which was probably more fit for acapella singing groups, anyway.

Blaine knew the other boys were getting tired of singing to people he liked (and were probably confused this one was a girl, since everyone knew the lead Warbler was gay), but Rachel was smiling and that was a good sign, right?

When they were finished and had graciously accepted the applause from their small audience, Blaine sat across from the object of his attempted conquest, grinning.

"So, what did you think?"

"I think you're very talented," Rachel said carefully.

"Anything else?" he asked cheekily.

"I think it was very sweet but extremely wrong of you to do that."

His smile slid off his face as she stared at him with solemn brown eyes.

"What? Why?"

"You know why, Blaine." Rachel leaned forward, wrapping her hands around her latte. "Look, you're very handsome. And you're charming and funny, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you. But Kurt's my _friend_. He's my good friend, and I would never do anything that would hurt him. He really, really likes you. And I think it was cruel of you to do this when you know how he feels about you."

Blaine frowned. "I can't help it if I don't feel the same way about him."

"That's the problem. I don't think you know how you feel. Until my party, you were sure you were gay. I think with that guy from the Gap, and then Kurt's revelation, and then the kiss with me…you're very confused. I'm not going to get caught up in that. I'm not risking my friendship with Kurt. You need to talk to him." She stood and picked up her purse. "But thank you. It's been a while since a guy sang for me. And you guys are good. It's going to be a challenge at Regionals."

She smiled at him as she left the shop.

**:**

The next day, Blaine waited until the end of Warblers rehearsal before approaching Kurt.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

For a moment, he thought Kurt was going to say no. But then the boy rolled his eyes and deposited his bag on a chair, crossing his arms expectantly. Blaine shot David a grateful look as the taller boy shut the door behind the group.

"I owe you an apology," he began, ignoring Kurt's 'Ya think?' look. "I was wrong to sing to Rachel, and I was wrong to ask you to help. Especially considering how honest you were with me after the Jeremiah incident."

Kurt's shoulders slumped. "I shouldn't have assumed you might feel the same way about me."

Blaine stepped closer. "Kurt, can I…kiss you?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment, almost sadly. He shook his head.

"No, you can't. The thing is, Blaine, I talked to Rachel. She told me what happened, and I think she's right. I don't think you know what you want. You don't even know who you are right now. And that's okay. But I already let my heart get broken once by someone who didn't love me back, and I'm not risking that again."

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked, hurt.

"I'm saying I think you want to be with someone so badly that you're getting confused. If we started seeing each other and you decided you didn't like me that way, I'd be crushed. I have to protect my heart, Blaine. While you're figuring it all out, I'll be here for you, as a friend. And when you're ready…then we'll see what happens."

_But I honestly love you! _Blaine thought as he watched the countertenor leave. ..._I think?_


End file.
